About other Words: Harry and Harvey life
by cubby2295
Summary: Harry è il Padrone della morte, può vivere infinite vite, in infiniti mondi, in infiniti universi. Questa volta è stata adottata da Jessica ed Harvey e vive con lui, aiutandolo a risolvere i casi. Queste sono le sue avventure.


"Lui mi piace" una voce proveniente da dietro le spalle.

"Davvero Harry?" chiese l'uomo Harvey, davanti a lui. Mike si girò circospetto, ritrovandosi davanti una ragazzina intenta a fissarlo. Era piccola e carina, con occhi attenti.

Lei mugugnò in accento e girò intorno al ragazzo un paio di volte. Era carino e intelligente, svelto nel pensiero, uno capace di cavarsela sempre. Gli piaceva.

"voglio lui" disse Harry, sedendosi alla scrivania, sfruttando il momento di distrazione di Harvey.

"Bene ragazzino, a quanto pare piaci a Harry"

"Ciao Mike!" esclamò una voce acuta, e una mano veloce gli tolse le cuffiette dalle orecchie.

"Ciao Harry" mormorò il ragazzo in cambio per niente turbato, senza alzare gli occhi dallo schermo.

"Come stai oggi Mike?" chiese Harry, alzandogli il viso usando una mano sotto al mento.

Mike sospirò e segui il movimento, tutti sapevano che era meglio non contrariare Harry, e lui più di tutti. Harry, o meglio Henrietta, torreggiava su di lui con il suo grande metro e mezzo di dolcezza e carineria. Era seduta sulla scrivania, la gonna on tanti piccoli… erano albatros?, sistemata intorno a lei, i capelli tirati leggermente indietro in boccoli perfetti e il suo solito aspetto da ragazzina carina. Inutile dirlo era davvero perfetto per lei.

"Cosa vuoi Harry?" indagò Mike. Erano nello spazio per gli associati, interi piani sotto l'ufficio di Harvey, e Harvey non prendeva bene quando Harry si allontanava troppo senza il suo permesso.

"andiamo a prendere un caffè?" esclamò lei in cambio felicemente, dondolando i piedi felicemente. Perfetto, andava tutto bene, sono solo annoiata. Harry e Mike avevano sviluppato un efficace linguaggio in codice, con molta gelosia da Harvey.

"Devo finire questi fogli" rispose Mike a tono, guardandola con attenzione. Lo hai il permesso di Harvey?

"Sono più importante di qualche stupido foglio" mise il broncio la ragazzina. Si si ho il tuo importante permesso.

"Capito Mike? Non far sentire poco importante la tua fidanzatina" intervenne una voce dietro di loro. Mike con un altro sospirò si giro. Harry incrociò le braccia ed accentuò il suo broncio. Odiava essere interrotta durante le sue conversazioni con Mike. Era Kyle, tronfio in tutta la sua arrogante gloria.

"cosa vuoi Kyle?" chiese infastidito Mike. Perché gli idioti capitavano tutti a lui?

"Niente Mikuccio! Volevo solo passare a vedere l'evolversi della vostra relazione. Lo sai che siete sulla bocca di tutti" Kyle ora era appoggiato al suo pannello divisorio col suo solito sorriso da mangia merda.

Mike senti uno spostamento alla sua destra e per un secondo, solo per un secondo, ebbe pietà di Kyle. Poi guardò l'altro ragazzo negli occhi e tutta la pietà svanì. Tutti sapevano di non prendersela con Harry.

"Kyle hai davvero il tempo di parlare?" Harry ormai era vicina all'altro ragazzo e lo osservava come se fosse un divertente esperimento, con la testa inclinata di pochino "pensavo Louis ti avesse dato del lavoro da fare"

Il lavoro agli associati arrivava tramite alcune note che Louis lasciava sulle scrivanie di ognuno la mattina presto, prima del loro arrivo.

"non so di cosa tu stia parlando" rispose Kyle, ma poteva vedere il panico nei suoi occhi, e lo vide guardare velocemente la sua scrivania, come per controllare qualcosa e poi sbiancare.

"davvero? Questo non è il tuo bollettino?" chiese Harry malignamente tirando fuori un foglietto. Kyle deglutì a disagio. "sai penso di averlo trovato sulla tua scrivania, e dato che Mike non mi dava le attenzioni che merito ci stavo dando uno sguardo" fece una pausa riflessiva "wow controllare l'archivio per fare una media dei casi di fusioni degli ultimi cinque anni. Un bel lavoraccio. Entro ora di pranzo. È dura Kyle!"

Mike lo vedeva negli occhi dell'altro ragazzo, era spaventato. Ma allo stesso tempo… era un lavoro abbastanza imponente. Non era normale per Louis darlo al suo pupillo. A meno che…

"ma sono gentile ti darò di nuovo il tuo foglietto" Harry sorrise, lasciando scivolare il bollettino di Louis a terra. Il ragazzo si affrettò a recuperarlo e poi si girò per andarsene. Ma Harry non aveva ancora finito.

"peccato che i file con i riassunti delle fusione servano a me per un lavoretto!" esclamò improvvisamente la ragazzina, tirando fuori i fascicoli, facendo congelare l'associato al suo posto. Kyle lentamente si girò a guardarla con il fuoco negli occhi.

"potrei darteli" continuò Harry, avvicinandosi di nuovo al ragazzo, che non indietreggiò, coraggioso.

"cosa vuoi in cambio?" chiese Kyle con un soffio.

"6 buoni pasti firmati, ora e luogo li decido io, senza scadenza" rispose in tono da business Harry, tirando fuori i fogli e una penna. Kyle non aspettò un secondo a firmare. "e non osare più interrompere un mio momento speciale con Mike" minacciò Harry afferrando il ragazzo più grande per il colletto e tirandolo al suo livello "chiaro?"

Kyle annuì e corse via, con la coda tra le gambe. Harry sorridente e canticchiando lasciò cadere un altro fascicolo sulla scrivania di Kyle. Tutti nella stanza la osservavano, circospetti.

"gli hai dato il tuo lavoro da fare vero?" chiese Mike, esasperato. Harry si girò verso di lui e fece il broncio di nuovo, con i lucciconi agli occhi.

"non fare finta Harry, so che gli hai dato il tuo lavoro" Mike la guardò con aria di rimprovero. Harry provava spesso quei trucchetti, ed arano in tanti a caderci. Mike avrebbe solo voluto fare la medesima cosa e passarla liscia con Harvey. Ma lui non era Harry, anzi nessuno di loro era Harry.

"Mikeee, caffè!" svicolò la ragazzina lamentandosi. Mike si guardò intorno, notando che tutti li stavano guardando: Harry & Mike show! Episodio 243.

"Harry" disse perentorio Mike, iniziando una gara di sguardi. Che qualche attimo dopo vinse.

"Ma erano noiosi e lui è un coglione!" tentò di giustificarsi la ragazzina

Mike imperterrito continuò a guardarla.

"e il suo lavoro è stupido! Deve solo ricontrollare alcune richieste di denunce!" continuò Harry.

Mike alzò un sopracciglio.

"non faccio lavori stupidi" concluse Harry.

"bene andiamo a prendere questo caffè" si arrese Mike. Era stato stupido Kyle a cadere nel tranello. Non erano affari suoi.

"Harry ha di nuovo ingannato qualcuno a fare il suo lavoro" esordì Mike, entrando nell'ufficio di Harvey. Harry era impegnata a chiacchierare con Donna, così era sicuro fare la spia.

"se qualcuno è così stupido da cadere nei suoi tranelli non sono affari miei" rispose Harvey.

"Harvet! Ma Jessica ha detto"

"lo so cosa ha detto" lo interruppe Harvey, agitando una mano "e Harry ha avvolto tutti noi intorno al mignolo, anche Jess" brontolò.

Mike sussultò sentendo il nomignolo dato a Jessica Pearsons, socia titolare dello studio, datole dalla ragazzina.

"mi hanno detto che non ho il controllo di te Harvey" minacciò Jessica "posso dimostrarti che si sbagliano, se mi forzi la mano!"

"davvero? Come?" chiese Harvey facendo un passo in avanti minaccioso.

"Prendendo Harry a casa con me!" urlò Jessica.

"Non puoi farlo!" controbatté Harvey.

"si che posso! Abbiamo la tutela condivisa, ogni giorno che è stata a casa tua deve passarlo anche a casa mia, Harvey. È quasi un anno." Spiegò Jessica, vedendo la sconfitta negli occhi di Harvey. "quindi molla l'osso, o mi prendo Harry. Sono stata chiara? A te la scelta"

Entrambi sentirono un sussulto dall'altro lato della stanza, e si trovarono davanti una Harry con gli occhi sbarrati e visibilmente spaventata.

"Harry non corr…." Provò Harvey.

"Harry nel mio ufficio ora." Ordinò Jessica perentoria "e non provare a lasciare i fascicoli qui. Nel mio ufficio, ora, con tutto quello che hai mano e sulla tua persona."

Harvey lo vide negli occhi della ragazzina il rifiuto di andare, la nascita delle proteste dal profondo della gola. Voleva vedere questo match svolgersi. Harry aprì la bocca.

"Nessuna protesta" la bloccò Jessica, raggiungendola e tirandogli via dalle mani il fascicolo che aveva in mano.

"ma" provò Harry.

"niente ma! Andiamo ora" Jessica indicò la porta e fece cenno con la testa. Harvey vide che Harry era pronta a lasciarsi andare in uno dei suoi momenti infantili, ma non poteva, non ora, non davanti a questa Jessica.

"Jessica hai vinto. Lascerò stare la causa. Ma ridammi Harry" si arrese Harvey, un luccichio morbido negli occhi. Con una mano fece cenno a Harry di andare lui e fece un sospiro di sollievo quando sentì tra le braccia la forma della ragazzina tremante. Harry era stretta a lui, avvinghiata, con la faccia seppellita nel suo petto.

Jessica lo guardò per un secondo come se non gli credesse, poi annuì. Entrambi sapevano che con Harry in gioco Harvey non avrebbe provato niente. E con Mike anche adeguatamente minacciato, nessuno si sarebbe opposto a Jessica ora. Anche se per farlo Jessica stava rischiando il suo rapporto con Harry.

"preferivo quando avevi solo una scrivania e un divisorio" esordì Harry, lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia di Mike. "era divertente vedere le facce sconvolte degli altri marmocchi", concluse con un risolino.

Mike sbuffò e si sistemò, cercando una posizione più comoda con la ragazzina in braccio.


End file.
